The Futa Club
by Calc-Man
Summary: The adopted daughter of JD and Elliot finds some new friends in college. WARNING: Smut, futa content. Don't like, don't read. Spin-Off to my story "Scrub Up The Mess"
1. Breakfast

The Futa Club

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

**AN: I've really wanted to do an original story for a while now, but I didn't want to leave all of you good perverts here at FF without a story of mine. So, I've decided to make the "main" character the adopted daughter of JD and Elliot (My Elliot obviously unable to become pregnant, see my story _Scrub Up The Mess_ for details). I put the term "main" in quotations because I'll have a revolving cast of five or so characters that I want to build on. Enjoy!  
**

1: Breakfast

7AM, and the third floor of Cornell Hall was completely silent. Most of the freshmen had headed out to breakfast or early classes across Ataxia campus. Yet, tucked away in room 319, laid Christina Dorian, alone and undisturbed. Her roommate out to class, Christina found comfort in her morning solitude. Her side of the small dorm room was a mess; clothes caked the floor, her bass lay on its face on her amp, and the bed a tangled mess of thin sheets. Atop this mess was our young, small-framed but shapely freshman.

Christina lay on the twin sized bed, arms outstretched on the soft linen sheets. The sunlight gently poured through the window, adding a sparkling brightness to her vanilla skin. Her smooth brown hair, cut in a blunt bob-boyish way, was strewn across her blue pillow in a tangled mess. Her blanket was entirely on the ground, leaving the young, shapely sophomore covered in only her one-size-too-big red tee and tight boxer shorts, revealing her skinny thighs and round bum. She rolled onto her back in her sleep-daze, and in the fabric of her boxers protruded a sausage shaped bulge. It stirred in its restraint, increasing in size as blood flowed into hidden equipment. She yawned, opening her petite pink lips and licking them as her bright green eyes slowly revealed themselves. The teenage dreamgirl smacked her lips while stretching every muscle in her 5'6" body. She looked down upon her covered appendage and sighed: She always hated morning wood, especially right before she had to get to class. So, she pulled down her boxers and pulled her imposing member free from its restraints. She took a moment to admire her own thickness, allowing herself to grow to her full 11.3 inches as she slid the side of her hand along its veiny length.

Christina sighed, knowing that she had a limited amount of time to rub one out. Licking her lips in preparation and anticipation, she clasped her meat in her hand, carefully massaging the mushroom head with her thumb and humming in pleasure with each movement. She dipped her finger in her leaking cockhead and brought the oozing pre-cum to her mouth, rolling her tongue around her finger and absorbing the salty cream. In her hand, her cock twitched and thumped with her heartbeat, begging to be stroked.

The brown-haired beauty halted her activity and removed her shirt, revealing her small, firm, and yet impressively beautiful chest. Her pink buds poked out from her breasts, both covered in goose bumps and practically gleaming in the sunlight. Returning her hand to her twitching tower, she squeezed her girl-cock and began stroking feverishly. Her opposite hand took its time grasping and molding her chest mounds, enticing sensual moans to emit from her gaping mouth. Pumping and clasping and groaning, Christine felt herself getting close to release, so she decided to add to her stimulation.

Removing a hand from her chest, she reached over to her desk adjacent to her bed and turned on her laptop, and opened a folder labeled "Stash", her hidden pornographic collection. She set the pictures on play, and she turned her head to watch the thousands of vulgar images fly by. She continued to stroke her meat, moaning into the brisk morning air as she slid her second hand along her glistening, wet vagina. Pleasuring both of her cores, her pace sped up as she witnessed more and more futanari and yuri images enter her vision. Vibrations climbed her thick member into her body, so she lay back, lifted her legs upward and maneuvered herself so that her lips were parted by her cock. Christina often used her morning orgasm as a breakfast-supplement since she didn't have much time to prepare an actual meal. She thrust her hips back, sending her powerful length down her moaning stretched throat. She could hear only her muffled moans and slapping of saliva as her girlcock suffocated her warm mouth. Clenching her eyes, the young freshman tensed as her meat shot rocket after rocket of warm goo into her stomach. Her hose persisted in drowning the girl, so she pulled out of herself to avoid asphyxiation. Her excessive orgasms always resulted in massive volumes of girlcum, so she braced herself for the hot mess. She opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, effeminately moaning and quietly yelping as her meat pulsed in her hand. Her cock continued its precession, pouring wave after wave of white hot semen into her mouth. She didn't swallow yet, allowing herself to gather a larger meal. Pools of girlcum began to form on her pink tongue, and eventually her orgasmic bliss took over her aiming skills. Her throbbing girl-cock spooged all over her face, her chest, and hair, yet the small beauty never slowed down. As her entire face began to look as though it was covered in white makeup, her cock slowed down, and soon ceased its spews.

Her body fell limp as Christina gasped for air, her chest quickly rising and falling with each breath. Slowly, she began to wipe all of her seed from her face and into her mouth, swallowing all that she could muster. Moaning as she licked herself clean, she sat up, and let out a small burp (to her embarrassment). She cleaned herself up and prepared for her first class of the morning.

* * *

7AM, and the third floor of Cornell Hall was completely silent. Most of the freshmen had headed out to breakfast or early classes across Ataxia campus. Yet, slumping up the stairs was a lone figure returning home from an unnecessarily early English class. Her low height of 5'5" made it difficult for the dark skinned Latino to climb to the third floor. Her hair, brown, parted down the middle, and shoulder length, bounced up and down as she climbed the flight. She had to stop at the top of the first staircase and thought to herself _"Damn. Eva Pedroza, you _need_ to start hitting the gym"_.

Physical struggles aside, Eva eventually found herself in front of room 319. Thinking her roommate was sleeping, she quietly made her entrance and made herself invisible. Looking to her right, toward her roommate's side made her heart jump, and instinctively Eva crouched down behind the desk. Out of Christina's sight, Eva slowly let the door close as she observed one of the most erotic things she had ever seen: Christina was busy slamming a thick cock back and forth inside her own throat.

_She is a futa?!_ Eva thought as she silently observed the stunning performance. She felt herself reaching down to her crotch, rubbing her hand until her own member was also rock hard. She grasped at her meat through her slim yoga pants and begged for release as she witnessed Christina's face become coated in her seed. The exhausted self-sucker fell limp on the bed, and Eva saw her chance. She bolted out of the room before she was seen and ran for the bathroom, ignoring her raging boner that impeded her progress.

Arriving in the empty white room, she jumped into one of the stalls and sat, immediately attending to her throbbing eight and a half incher. Eva was a sucker for beautiful leggings, from simple yoga pants to custom made futa-pantyhose, so her hand swiftly glided along the thin material covering her hidden erection. She rapped at her cock at break-the-sound-barrier speeds, biting her lip as her cockhead leaked with pre-cum. Soon enough, after adding a second hand to assist, Eva threw her head back and tightened her eyelids as her load unleashed through her leggings and onto the stall's door. Her hands didn't skip a beat, only slowing after the door was significantly pasted and her cum-blaster began to run out of juice. Twitching and shivering with her final jolts of sheer pleasure, she relaxed her limbs and sighed.

Eva grabbed wads of toilet paper and began to clean the mess that she had created. Lapping up her own seed from her hands, she thought to herself: _Holy shit…I fucking _need_ to get that white girl's cock!_

**Live and Love,**

**J.R. (Calc-Man)**


	2. Playoff Spot

The Futa Club

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

**AN: Well, in the first chapter we got a look at two of my futas, Christina and Eva. Here is the third, her name is Katie Brown, and I hope you enjoy her as much as I did when I thought her up. Reviews are encouraged, I really could use feedback on my descriptions of characters only I have images of in my mind. Too much description? Too little? Help!  
**

1: Playoff Spot

The stadium boomed with thunderous applause as the Ataxia University Sports Center. The clock winding down from the ten-second mark, the crowd chanting with every decreasing number. And, with the score tied, Sophomore Katie Brown charged down the court, dribbling the basketball with each step, bouncing dirty-blonde ponytail not far behind. Her opponents dodged, she made one last ditch effort for the basket. Lunging her 5'11" body into the air, her mind swirling with dread and hope, and in a split second, she made the basket.

The Sports Center was ready to explode with noise, and the home team quickly scooped up Katie Brown and gave her a hero's march through the court. The seconds felt like years as the realization set in; the Ataxia Brawlers had gained a playoff spot.

Slowly but surely, the stadium was soon empty, littered with popcorn and empty soda bottles cramped between the bleachers. The Brawlers found their way back to the women's locker room, each giving our resident savior a pat on the back. Breathing heavily, Katie approached her locker and pounded once on the door to get it open. Ready to begin her monotonous changing process, she was halted when she heard a petite and sweet voice fill the locker room:

"Katie!" the voice called, coming closer and closer, "Katie! That was amazing!" Katie had turned to greet the voice with a bear hug, tightly wrapping her friend close. Nikki was giddy with excitement, and practically bounced out of the basketball star's arms. The short, brown haired beauty was none other than Nicole Parker, known as Nikki to most. A freshman who was immediately accepted into the cheer-leading squad after only a minute of tryout, she had met Katie through the sport and the two have been inseparable since.

The two shared a typical dialogue after a game win, and when it seemed like no one was watching the two, Nikki poised herself on her toes and leaned into Katie's ear. She put her hands on the sports-girl's waist and whispered, "Seeing you out there always gets me so…_energized_… _Ready to pound me to death with that ramrod of yours_?"

Katie knew that was coming. While Ataxia University was a gay-friendly community, the fraternization of cheerleaders and athletes was generally discouraged for a multitude of reasons much too complicated to get into. She looked into Nikki's eyes with an eyebrow raised and responded in a low whisper: "_You naughty girl…_don't you think we should be somewhere less…_public_?"

Nikki grinned, melding her petite face into doll-like perfection, grasped Katie's hand and discreetly led them into the showers. Their plan of going unnoticed when Michele Bauman, the tall red headed captain of the Ataxia Brawlers, turned to the two and stopped them.

"Going to hit the showers Katie?" Bauman's grin was meticulous and powerful, clearly hiding her true thoughts. Katie quickly dropped Nikki's hand and turned to her captain. Nikki tried to look innocent as Katie stuttered: "Um…yeah, long n-night, you know?"

The captain's smile became gentler, more trusting, and said "Katie, you kicked some serious ass out there tonight. Take my private shower for the night, you deserve it!" Katie feared that the captain, a senior, was setting up a trap for the lower-classmen. However, the thought came to her that her brother was dating Michele, so the odds that this invitation to the captain's private set-up were minimal. The captain obviously knew what went on between Katie and Nikki, and seemed to be in full support.

"Wow, thank you captain!" Katie grinned inconspicuously.

Bauman turned away while saying "Don't mention it," but stopped and leaned into Katie's ear and whispered, "_But you owe me, and I want in next time…_" She smiled, and left the two standing in shock.

"_C'mon!_" Nikki grabbed Katie once more and the two bolted into the showers. Closing the stall door behind them and finally completely secluded, the cheerleader threw herself onto Katie, grabbing her head and bringing their lips together in a furiously anticipated kiss. Their fleshy tongues mangled into each other as Nikki's lipstick spread onto Katie's bare lips. Both sets of hands made their way along the other's torso, Nikki taking time to caress and squeeze Katie's firm rear while Katie focused more on Nikki's face and chest.

The two shed their clothing, revealing their undergarments (one in a sports bra and boxers and the other in tight revealing bra and panties). They shared a kiss once more before Nikki crawled to her knees, licking and caressing every inch of Katie's gently tanned body, taking her time on the athlete's well-toned abs. Eventually she founder her eyes locked on Katie's bulging core, her cup pushing the material of her boxers outward. Nikki licked her lips and hummed in anticipation, pulling down the undergarments and removing the cup, and finally lifting up Katie's imposing girl-cock.

She gently moved her hands up and down the ever-growing meat until Katie achieved her full length, a frightening 12.5 inches! The skilled cheerleader pointed the member upward and drew her tongue along its veiny length, earning a prolonged moan from Katie. Reaching the base, Nikki moved her attention to her soaking vagina, hidden between her legs. She let the heavy pipe fall atop her head as her tongue entered Katie's feminine core. The athlete brought a finger to her teeth and bit down to avoid screaming in pleasure.

Nikki soon returned to the abnormal foot-long, leaving her nimble fingers to please the pussy. Looking up at Katie, she wrapped her tongue along her mushroom head, moistening it and lubing it up for throat entrance. Nikki wasted no time in delving upon her meal, holding her breath and blocking her airways as she stuffed her mouth full of girl-cock. Katie could barely contain herself, removing her sports bra and clutching at her ample, firm chest. With every slurp and plunge that Nikki made, she pulled off, breathed, and returned to a further inch of delicious meat. Her hands left Katie's wetness and found her tight ass, squeezing tighter and tighter as she swallowed the inches of meat.

With a loud and painful gag on the tenth inch, Nikki pulled off and stood up, removing her bra and panties. Katie's eyes went wide as Nikki gracefully (and kinkily) made her way to the shower head, turning on the hot water. She put her lover back down on the cold floor, and made her way on top so that each core, be it cock or cunt, lined with the other's mouth. The steaming hot water laced Nikki's back as she returned to her choke-stick, Katie inviting herself to eat out her lover. She grasped the cheerleader's soft and round ass cheeks and squeezed in pattern with her laps of the tongue, licking out any and all sweet juice she could find. On the flip side, Nikki found easier access to swallow more of Katie's naturally curved cock, easily sliding down her gaping throat.

Katie had been successful in pleasing her lover, indicated by Nikki's luscious (if a bit stifled) moans, and soon enough Katie's face was creamed with a beautiful flow or orgasmic spunk. In turn, Nikki's moans and orgasm pushed her to finally swallow the last few centimeters of imposing meat, and with her nose grazing pussy, she prepared for a drowning meal. Katie instinctively thrust her hips upward and let loose, the river breaking the dam. Rope after rope of girl-cum punched its way down Nikki's throat, and, unable to cope, she soon removed her stretched throat from the exploding blaster to avoid death. She pumped and pumped the massive, pulsing length to squeeze out every last drop, most landing on her face, some dripping down, molding with the running shower, and down the drain.

Both coming down from their explosive orgasms, the insatiable duo readied themselves for another round. Nikki's back to the wall, her small frame looked unable to create enough vacancy for Katie's length. This not being the case of course, the limber Nikki lifted her left leg upward, her foot aside her head. Kate wrapped her arms around Nikki's smooth back and lined her throbbing meat up with the petite sex. They looked into each other's eyes as Katie slowly made her way inside. Katie was always worried that she was too much, but Nikki always needed more. She called out "_Faster! More! Fuck!_" in sporadic procession, encouraging Katie to ravage her insides.

The athlete did just that, using her well-kept muscles to thrust her entire length inside Nikki's soaking vaj. Each time she punched her cock into Nikki, both women moaned and groaned, turning each other on more and more. Nikki lifted her legs and wrapped them around Katie, so the only thing holding her up was her back pressed against the wall, Katie's arms, and the telephone pole impaling her. Katie moved her hands down to Nikki's ass, using the new leverage to use her entire body as a fuck toy. Her speed rapidly increased, the loud fapping sounds echoing off the stall walls. Their breasts mashed together and bounced with each thrust, and the small currently-being-fucked-to-death cheerleader brought her hands to Katie's face, pushing their lips together once more.

Dazed and close to climax, the two fell to the shower's warm floor, but soon reconnected with Katie on top of Nikki an the same position they had on the wall. Katie continued to thrust faster and faster until the two called out each other's names in hazy lust. Nikki rode out another cunt-shattering orgasm as Katie continued to pound away as she exploded inside her tight body. Her stamina never ended as her sporadic thrusts coincided with powerful jolts of thick spooge, of which Nikki felt fill every crevasse of her womb. And only as the pressure neared to be too much for Nikki to handle did Katie pull out of her lover. Thick warm spunk spilled out of the cheerleader as they fell limp together, Katie's still twitching and jolting member laying on Nikki's stomach.

They embraced, shared another passionate kiss, and prepared for a third round.

**Live and Love,**

**J.R. (Calc-Man)**


End file.
